Willing Lover ?
by cupcakex
Summary: Ginny Weasley, the breathtaking president of Women have the Power has a secret that could ruin her reputation: her lover does not want to sleep with her! So she decides to seduce him. But it is not her boyfriends bed in which she wakes up.. D/G
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: doh.. : not mine**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley, the breathtaking president of Women have the Power has a secret that could ruin her reputation: her lover does not want to sleep with her! So she decides to seduce him. But it is not her boyfriends bed in which she wakes up.. but that of Draco Malfoy, her enemy and writer of a rather anti-feminism book. If Draco by accident hears about Ginny's secret, he has a juicy story for his second book. And that could bring down Ginny's reputation. But the longer he is near her, the more he wants to give her what her last lover failed to give..**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Finally Luna arrived.

Ginevra Molly Weasley looked at her friend, who was making her way to the back of The Three Broomsticks. Ginny immediately felt relieved. The party could begin, and she never felt the need to express her feelings more then this evening.

She had a hellish day, one of the worst she could remember.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Luna Lovegood, who looked tired, but fantastic, slumped down on a chair and sighed deep. "Let's get started." She waved at Madam Rosmerta that she wanted a drink and looked around the table. "Who begins?"

"I think you should," Hermione Granger pointed out, and Ginny agreed. Luna looked particularly exhausted this time and looked as needy to reveal her weakly horror as the rest. "Why were you late?" asked Hermione, after taking a swig from her Butterbeer. "Were you Pumpkin Pasties to spicy again?"

Cho Chang's eyes sparkled, while she pointed the neck of her bottle towards Luna. "I'll put my money on the mashed potatoes. Too slack again, right?"

"Not as slack as his you-know-what," Hermione pointed out with a bitter smile.

"But that would mean that he actually has a you-know-what," Luna answered immediately. "And he doesn't, remember? After the Pumpkin Pasties incident we came to the conclusion that he isn't a man, but a flubberworm."

"And there is the added advantage that he is an arrogant bastard." Hermione added.

Ginny laughed, the description fit perfectly. Luna was a amazing chef-cook, one of the best in the wizarding world. But that didn't stop her boss from criticizing her non-stop.

She glanced at her friends. Actually, the description 'arrogant bastard' applied for all of their bosses.

Except hers. For she no longer had a boss. And a boyfriend, she thought with sneer. She lost them both, when she was fired a couple hours ago.

She sighed deep and suppressed the impulse to alternate cry and shout. But she would do neither, because that would be a triumph for that unfaithful, backstabbing coward and she didn't want to give him that pleasure. As long as she didn't cry, he wouldn't win and she would not be an idiot.

Listening to her friends, she realised she wasn't the only one who's had a shitty day. She already put through the others paces before Luna arrived, and Hermione and Cho both wailed about having gone through a horrible day.

To be honest, their weakly party in The Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron was their peek of the week. Expressing your irritation while having a (strong) drink, getting agreeing nods and shared indignation in her opinion helped her better then spending 31 galleons, 2 sickles and 26 knuts for a session with a shrink.

The four started hanging out at Hogwarts and they never broken their friendship since. They shared both victories and defeats.

Ginny had a wonderful family, consist of her parents who lived at The Burrow and her older brothers. But these three woman became the sisters, whom she always wanted but never had.

Unfortunately the last couple of weeks were more defeats then victories, and she knew something had to change. Hermione's cynicism became chronicle, Luna's smile lost the happiness and Cho's sometimes annoying, but endearing naïve attitude started to disappear into nothing. They were in the bitter-witch-express and unless something extraordinary good happened that would cause them to derail, they would most likely head towards the dead end. They became man haters and cat lovers with cupboards full of her mum's premade meals and a handy vibrator on the nightstand.

Ginny loved men and didn't have a cat and she only ate her mum's Treacle Tart on special occasion, such as getting dumped. And fired. She preferred 'wand-made' meals. And about the vibrator, she loved all the aspects of sex too much, from the first kiss until the last happy sigh, to be happy with a muggle boyfriend toy. Actually she couldn't imagine her friends being happy with a substitute-lover either.

Luna's lips formed a tired grin. "No spicy Pumpkin Pasties or slack mashed potatoes this time." Gratefully she took the drink from Madam Rosmerta. "Does this mean I should bear the brunt?"

Ginny nodded and the others mumbled agreeying. The one with the worst news usually got the right to go first. Gettingfired and getting dumped in one day, probably also was a first priority, but she didn't mind waiting a bit. She would get her turn.

"Bring it on."

Luna leaned back in her chair and shook her head helpless. "What can I say? It's the same every time. Neville isn't happy if he can't boss around and he especially likes to irate me." She sighed deep."Tonight I didn't put enough rice in the rice pudding." Lifting her shoulders she added: "Tomorrow evening it would be something else."

"Arse."

"Bleeding git."

"Bastard."

Verbally bringing down their bosses always made them feel good.

Luna took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm finished. Who's next?"

Cho lifted her hand. "Me. Ginny's fiery temperament is boiling, so I'm sure she has something important to say. And 'Mione's been way too quiet." Cho glanced meaningful at the others. "And we all know what that means, eh?"

Ginny couldn't stop herself from grinning. Cho completely typified them.

She, Ginny, was pretty hot-tempered and nearly exploded when she was angry. Hermione was different. When she felt irritated, she just suppressed herself. While her method was more therapeutic, 'Mione's was more calculating.. and revengeful. She didn't forgot and forgive easily. Because of that she had the tendency to get in her well-meant, but nosy brother's hair. Much like Ginny herself did too. Her brothers did hate Dean from the start, Ginny remembered, that should have rang a warning bell. It should have been a clue.

Cho sighed. "Something terrible happened to me, although I don't think it is as important as your troubles, it is still unnerving." A deep frown appeared on her forehead.

Irritated Ginny lifted an eyebrow. "Unnerving as in: they don't have my favorite sweets in Honeydukes anymore? Or is it more unnerving as in: my father finally came out of the closet?" Cho's troubles covered the whole universe. Her father didn't came out of the closet willingly, but Chofound out by accident. Her company in designing advertisements for the Daily Prophetgot the assignment to make one for the local gay bar. Instead of letting the manager send her some pictures, Cho wanted to 'feel' the atmosphere. She was prepared to meet gay couples, but she didn't expect to run into her father.

Naturally, it was quite the shock.

"Neither." She took a deep breath and lifted her shoulders. "I lost my orgasm."

..

Deadly silence.

"What? How did you lose it? Where did it go?"

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek. "You mean you can't-"

Cho rolled her eyes. "Yes. And believe me, I tried everything. It's.. " She tried to find the right words and shook her head. "It's just gone."

"Well, it can't be gone forever," a clearly alarmed Hermione stated. Out of the four of them, she talked the most about sex, about the male and female role and the ancient double moral with relation about the sexual freedom of both men and women. A man with a strong libido was a 'stud', but a girl with a strong libido was a slut. "You're just dating the wrong bloke."

Cho sighed deep."Not anymore. Michael left after he wasn't able to satisfy me anymore for the last few weeks. His fragile ego couldn't handle it."

"You're better off without him," Luna said. "I never really liked him anyway."

Another non-spoken rule: boyfriends were approved until they were considered history, then they immediately were declared scum. The solidarity between them was big: it was the glue that kept them together, Ginny thought with a smile.

She was very grateful to have their support.

"Me neither," Hermione jumped in. She picked at the label on her bottle. "He had ugly feet."

Cho's face frowned thoughtful. "Yes, he did had ugly feet, eh?"

Ginny never really noticed Michael's feet, but she felt forced to play her part as well. "They were absolutely horrid."

"Well, I am sure that your, erh.. condition isn't permanent." Luna comforted her.

Cho grimased and took a sip. "I should hope not. Who's next?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "I think 'Mione should go first," Ginny said. "I don't mind being last."

Hermione indifferent shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. I cathed my father eating a bagel today."

Luna and Cho looked clueless, but Ginny knew the clue had yet to come.

"What?" Luna asked, seeming upset. "He sinned against the Lockhart-diet?"

"No," Hermione answered grim. "He sinned against my mom. The bagel was around the breast of a bagel-saleswoman." The last words she hissed out, teeth clenched together.

Cho gasped for air and Luna shouted: "No!"

Hermione grinned and continued ripping the label she removed from the bottle.

"Yes."

Ginny knew there was a bit of enmity between 'Mione and her father. After getting fired as a dentist, her father opened a bagel shop, which Hermione worked in for several years now, but she didn't seem to get the acknowledgement a son probably would. Her father being unfaithful was nothing new either.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry," Cho said. "I know he is your father but.." She hesitated.

Hermione laughed grimmly and said with a tired movement of her hand: "That's okay. He's a git."

"He sure is," Luna reacted heated. "What did you do? What did he do?"

Again Hermione shrugged her shoulders indifferent.

"I asked: 'Do you want cream cheese with that?'"

Despite the terrible day she had, Ginny giggled. That was Hermione for you. She could held grudges, but that didn't stop her from having witty answers.

"What else could I do?" Hermione continued. "Like I said: he's a git." With a grim smile she said: "But that wasn't the worse."

Bloody hell, there was more, Ginny thought. "What happened?"

"The bagel girl turned to have just graduated and needed a better job. Guess which she got?"

Ginny thought her eyes would pop out of her head. "No," she said, outraged. That could not be true. 'Mione's father could hardly done this to her.

Hermione nodded with a sad look on her face.

"Your job?" Ginny asked shrieking. "Is he gone mad?"

Hermoine snorted. "I think he put the part in which his brain settels in the bagel girl this afternoon." she said bitter. "Anyhow, I am unemployed right now. I ran away and I am never going back."

"That makes two of us," Ginny pointed out subsided. "The only difference is that I didn't quit but I got fired."

"Fired?" they chorused. "For what?"

Ginny smiled forced. "Officialy? Not being obedient. Unofficial? He's sleeping with Susan Bones, the editor.

"No!" Cho, panting, said.

"Oh, yes." Ginny said, comforted by their outrage.

"The dirty fag," Hermione hissed. "After all you've done. How dare he?" Her faced turned red in anger. "You helped build that paper! Without you he would have never made it."

Her words were like balm and also very true.

But that didn't help her. Dean was always her 'boss'. It didn't matter that she as creative manager helped to triple the sale of 'WizardingTalk'. The magazine was doomed to fail before she started to work on it. She managed to snatch it away from the precipice and make it blossom into something great. The only thing that mattered was that he had the authority to fire her and that he used it. He will pay for that.

Ginny didn't know how or when (although her famous Bat-Bogey hex did sound good), but somewhere in the not to far future he shall pay for it.

Luna shook her head. "This is truly insane. I just can't believe it. What are you going to do?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders resigned. "Get another job. In the meantime I saved some money to live. I find it horrible to spend it, but there is just no other way."

"Ginny, I just don't know what to say." Chogave her a sympathizing look. "It is unbelievable. I thought Dean was a good man."

Ginny felt a painful lump forming in her troat, but she swallowed it and forced her tears to go back. "Me too."

"There are no good blokes." Hermione stated cynical. "This is why I started to think that all men are filthy pigs. They simply can't look further then their 'manliness'. They are too busy hitting on bagel girls and editors." She sniffed scornful. "This would never happened to you or me, if the woman would be the boss."

Ginny was at the point off to assent Hermoine when suddenly a strange tingly feeling started to grow in her chest, as she always got when she had a brilliant idea. Hermione was right. Woman were caring, loyal, faithful and independent. Again she realized how much she supported on her group, for sharingjoy and pain, for giving advice and therapeutic help. They all needed the same: support. If she would have a woman as a boss, if they all had women as bosses, then, excluding Cho who has her own business, none of this would have happened. They would all be better off.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked suspicious. "I know that look. You have an idea."

Ginny didn't ignore her on purpose, but she couldn't focus on anything else but her train of thoughts. If a woman would be in charge, none of this would happened.. Women have the Power! Yes, that's it!

"Ginny?" Hermione asked again. "What is it?"

Ginny smiled. "I think you just gave me an idea that I think will change our lives."

The next three hours she was busy brainstorming and planning her idea with the other three women who saw good possibilities of her plan succeeding.

When Madam Rosmerta arrived with the last round of drinks, the concept Women have the Power was born. It was an organisation for and by women, that would help the success of businessand personal happiness, by making them more self-confident and independent. They would bind their forces and help each other. They could change everything. She just knew.

The committee was chosen quickly. Ginny was of course president and the other three were given important functions.

They were at the beginning of something big, something important. A new begin, a better future.

Hermione grinned at Ginny. "This feels really good."

Strangely energetic Ginny raised her butterbeer to cheer. "To Women have the Power," she said, the other three following solemn.

* * *

**What do you think? Want me to continue? Chapter 1 will take place one year later and rating will be M, but only if you would like me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: doh.. : not mine**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley, the breathtaking president of Women have the Powerhas a secret that could ruin her reputation: her lover does not want to sleep with her! So she decides to seduce him. But it is not her boyfriends bed in which she wakes up.. but that of Draco Malfoy, her enemy and writer of a rather anti-feminism book. If Draco by accident hears about Ginny's secret, he has a juicy story for his second book. And that could bring down Ginny's reputation. ****But the longer he is near her, the more he wants to give her what her last lover failed to give..**

**Gwenfrewi72: First reviewer.. yay ! Oh gosh I was so embarrassed that I put it under H/G blushes I changed it immediately! I hope you still like it although it is not H/G.. **

**Loyd1989: Thanks for taking the time to read my story and review. Glad you liked the group ;) I will do the best I can and I hope you will enjoy this first chapter**

**sexihannah: I will :) thank you for reading**

**Dracoginnylover24: Thanks ! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading & reviewing.**

**Note: I decided to wait a bit longer with the M-rated chapters .. btw, sorry for making Harry a boring lover , lol ;p**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_One year later.._

"I just want to have sex," mumbled Ginny angry, while she walked back to her room in The Leaky Cauldron. She stamped the whole way up the stairs. She didn't ask for to much, right! It was over a year ago. One year since she had a man in her bed.

Ashamed, full of envy, frustrated, irritated but especially unsatisfied she shook her head at her own stupidity.

Why did she think it would be a good idea to start something with someone who didn't believe in premarital sex? Did she lose her mind? She must have. Otherwise she wouldn't be standing in the middle of the night in the hallway in The Leaky Cauldron wailing about her miserable sex life and her failed attempt to seduce. And that on the night before the largest Women have the Power conference which most likely will be a huge success.

The defeat she just suffered, ruled her feelings of triumph.

On the rare occasions that she intentionally used for seducing, she always had been successful. Fact is, she never really needed a plan. She smiled sultry, swayed her hips, and that was it. She always won.

This night unfortunately she didn't. And not with Harry. To make things worse, he didn't only had principles, but he kept them.

At first the idea of having an affair 'without situations' and avoiding emotional traps, that always pop up between sexual partners, tempted her. She just got out of a bad relationship, one of her worst in fact, and she needed time to get things straight again. So she thought that she made a good decision by picking Harry as her new boyfriend.

Ha! How wrong she was.

After the days became weeks and the weeks became months, the sexual tension put her patience and her slowly fading good intentions to the test. This long weekend, especially the conference, seemed the perfect opportunity to celebrate the end of their continence by having a couple hours full of hot, wild, sweaty sex. She longed for a couple of mind blowing orgasms. And room service.

With that goal in mind she ordered for Harry and herself two rooms with a door that connected them and spend a lot of money on a sexy see-through night-thingy that every warmblooded man would want to rip of her body at once. She also shaved, scrubbed and perfumed every important part on her body. For nothing.

Sighing Ginny entered her floor. Harry had, embarrassing fierce, rejected her attempts and to prevent herself from shrieking like a banshee, Ginny decided to take a stroll to cool down and think.

She never shouted, screamed and wailed, because that would mean that she had lost her self-control, which would be unacceptable.

Unfortunately the walk only gave her more time to think and how longer she thought, the more furious she became. She was everything but cooled down. On the contrary, she was even more angry then when she left her room. Because while she during their affair had none sexual satisfaction at all, Harry did. He didn't reward her 'kindness' once, although he did try. Those times were, to be honest, simply weak attempts.

This was suppose to be a fantastic long weekend.

She really thought about it. Exactly like she thought real deep, after the idea of Women have the Power came to her.

That became a huge success, it had raised high above her expectations. The idea moved a lot of witches all over the world that needed advice and guidance. And women who had something to offer, wanted to share their expertness.

Women have the Power, in which women could join their committee, offered support to women from every status in the population. The women inside the organistation made such a strong movement that now they were offered places to speak up.

They started a local department and also started advertising, designed by Cho of course. Soon they made a magazine which had the fitting name WoPo and that also was a huge hit. As the sex expert Hermione had a very important role in this magazine.

After the news of the Women have the Power-movement spread itself, a lot of different sections all over the world arose. They even drew so much attention that they were asked for interviews and such. And Ginny got many offers for books. Of course she was interested. But she didn't agreed yet, because she really didn't know when she had the time to write them. Her magazine and other commitments barely left her a spare minute for free time, let alone the time she needed to write a whole book.

Recently, however, something happened that caused her to come to the conclusion that she simply had to make time. An all too familiar, ancient thinking, face, with too handsome looks and a funny way of expressing himself, had lately written the most, negative, challenging and least dependable book about the way the female spirit works. The book - titled _What witches really want, reading between the sighs_ - was one of the most stupid books she ever read.

What made it even worse, was that unknowing wizards now thought that they could know how to handle their wives. They abandoned their comfy chairs, pubs, stopped their de-gnoming of their gardens and even left Quiddich games to search for the nearest bookshop in town just to buy the bloody book. No wonder the book got in the top 3 of best selling books of the month.

It was excactly that sort of prejudices and testoronmentality that Women have the Powerfought against. That that prejudice started here in London, was like a punch to her face. She couldn't remember how many times people used Draco Malfoy's lines, that had not one tiny bit of wisdom in them, and quoted against her or how many times she had to react on one of his many, many ridiculous ideas. As if him being her worst enemy in school wasn't good enough. No, he just had to make things worse. In the light of the success of Woman have the Power and Malfoy's equally successful book the media portrait them as sworn enemies. Which was, Ginny thought, nicely said.

Ginny read the damn book. Several times in fact, because you just have to know your enemy good and she understood that some people thought Malfoy's ideas were 'funny'. The author that was called 'the last real single', was unquestionable funny and wrote with a cynical humor that under different circumstances would please her. Please her very much, to be honest. But she didn't like to be offended, so every positive thought she could form of the book or the author, was put down before one can say 'Red Currant Rum'.

The first time she read the book, she turned it over time after time just to look at the picture on the back. She deluded herself that she was amazed by his stupidity. But although the fact that she completely disagreed with him and his idiotic quotes, there was something about the picture, that charmed her.

Of course she would rather be Aveda Kedavra'd then admit that.

She saw humor and intelligence and a little bit (enter snort here) too much confidence in his pale blue eyes, and there was something obstinately and endearing in the way his jaw was built and the curve of his sexy mouth.

When she arrived at her door, Ginny awoke from her musings.

She told herself that she already had enough trouble with men, without the man who caused her so much misery, romanticised. To get revenge she personally wrote an article for WoPo, in which she explained all his idiotic and stupid points of view and used his book to show how dumb his own sex was. During the conference she would lead a workshop about it.

It was a shame all that stupidity was packed in such a good sight, she thought, not able to ban his fantastic picture out of her mind. It was unfair.

That made her think of something else that was completely unfair: her unsatisfying sex life. This weekend didn't gave her what she hoped for, but she knew what she had to do: get rid of Harry.

She made clear that he could chose or share. Although she was cross, she couldn't really blame him. He made clear that wasn't planning on 'ruining' their relationship with sex from the beginning. That he wanted a 'pure' relation ship without sexual intercourse. She was the one that changed her mind, not he, so if anyone was to blame, it was her.

Hermione, who thought Ginny lost her mind when she told her about the conditions of her new relationship, predicted this end.

She should have listened to her friends, Ginny thought.

Harry looked tractable and tractable men were the only men she ever started something with. She had to have to be the one in control and especially sexually she played the dominant role. It was a left over of her experience in her first year. Tom was ancient history but also the sexual treats he made towards her left a permanent mark.

During that year she was powerless and after Harry saved her, she swore to never feel that powerless again and that she never wanted to be saved by others once more. Of course she was Harry and her brother grateful, but in secret she wished she had their power. She wanted to create her own power. She thought by now she more or less succeeded.

She fished her key out of her pocket, put the key into the lock and entered her room. A glance at the clock told her she was gone for over two hours. A long time to let someone stew in his own juice, even for her own standards.

The idea of delaying the conversation 'till the next day, was tempting, but smelled cowardly. So before she could change her mind, she pushed hard against the communicating-door that had the tendency to get stuck and entered Harry's room.

The lamp on his bedside cabinet lit up the room and the careless thrown down clothes and the sound of the shower running told her where she could find him. She snorted contempt.She knew the miserable git already took a shower the night before. His hair was still damp when she made her advances. There were two explanations for the reason why he was standing under the shower again. Either he wanted to wash her sexual harassment from his pure unstained body.. Or he was jerking himself off.

She bet it was the last one.

With new found irritation she took a deep breath and strolled into the bathroom. "Harry it's me, Ginny. I hope I'm not bothering you." she said sarcastic, "but I have to tell you something."

His shadow behind the curtain freezed and then started moving again. So, he decided to hold his tongue then. Alright, the sooner she was done the better. She would tell him what she thought about him, and then she would take a shower herself. She had to do something to lift the horrible tension. Did he buy a different shower gel, she wondered disturbed when she the top masculine smell reached her nostrils.

She sat down on the toilet seat and sighed deep. "Listen Harry, it's not working. Clearly continence suits you perfectly, but as we discovered tonight, it's nothing for me. I thought it was, but it isn't. I like sex. I like sex very much," she added expressly, "and to be completely honest with you I miss it."

Silently she then looked at the curtain of the shower and to the unnatural motionless body behind it and waited for an answer. He made a strangled noise that sounded ,alarmingly, like a suppressed snicker.

Ah, if there even were thoughts in that empty head of his, he clearly wasn't interested in sharing them with her. Ginny desperately heaved another deep sigh.

"I realise this might has not been very hard for you," she said somewhat tense, "because you at least had a few orgasms. I, however, did not. I don't want to be cruel," she added hastily, which wasn't completely true. She hated self absorbed lovers and even that he wasn't. He was a self absorbed non-lover.

"I'm just being honest with you," she continued. "Like you were honest to me this evening. You objected getting seduced. And I object staying unsatisfied for ever and ever. So it's clear that it is not going to work out between us. I am horny. I want sex. And the problem is you don't want that."

Again she looked at the curtain and waited for a reaction. The silence began to annoy her. She didn't expect him to capitulate, but a sorrow look, or an apologize would be nice.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything to say?"

She saw him extend his hand and close the tab. "Actually I do."

Ginny felt her back stiffen. The shower gel, the voice.. Something wasn't right.

The shower curtain was pulled open and revealed a fantastic proportioned and muscled upper male torso. "Give me a towel."

That body wasn't Harry's.

Her look slided, starting from a pair of big feet up to long muscled legs, his impressing manhood, his tight abdomen and a broad chest. Little jets of water streamed down his perfect body and although it was completely insane, she was suddenly taken by surprise by feeling the absurd need to catch those all those spouts with her tongue.

Until she saw his face. Her breath caught in her throat and she wished the ground would swallow her.

For the first time in her life she found herself in a situation in which she had no idea how to handle it. She felt like she wanted to sob, wail, laugh, scream and run.

All of that was terrible. She had to do something, but it was impossible to think of a plan. The only thing she was able to do, was stare at the naked man in front of her. Suddenly his request dawned on her and she quickly handed him a towel. Unfortunately he didn't wrapped it around his waist like a normal man would do, but instead started to dry himself at ease.

He had a light stubble on his angular jaw and a faint smirk around his sexy mouth, but it were his eyes that impressed her the most. They were light blue and looked alarmingly a lot like the eyes she secretly longed for in all of her Hogwarts years and the ones she looked at the last couple of weeks way too much on the back-flap of a book of which she didn't even want to think the title. Bloody hell, she weakly thought, it was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The last thing Draco Malfoy expected when he stepped under the shower of his room, was for a woman to come in and critize him for not satisfying her sexual needs.

Actually through the years he was criticised for a lot of things: his family, his cynicism, his lack of ability to settle down with someone and a lot of other shortcomings, that never was the problem.

He was never found guilty of being an extremely bad lover. According to this woman, she started a relationship with a man who believed in premarital sex. That the bloke kept himself from having sex was bad enough - although Draco couldn't imagine a man not wanting to have sex - but apparently he forced his girlfriend to hold back too. He was baffled.

As soon as he understood she mistaken him for someone else, he knew he had to put a stop to her revelations. But he was too curious for that. What sort of woman started a relationship with someone who didn't want to have sex, Draco asked himself irritated.

He had the experience that most women tried to keep men under their power by using their sexual power. If she in fact did tried that, which method would she have used? That was something to think about, he decided. It was definitely useful material for his next novel, and his agent would be very pleased. Calm he wiped off his neck and thoughtful decided that that could wait. At this moment he had other things to think about.

With a weak voice she said: "You are.."

"Not your boyfriend," Draco added. He dried of his face. "I know that." Then he was taken by surprise for the second time that night. He blinked his eyes, convinced that he was mistaken.

Long waving red hair. Brown chocolate eyes. Freckles in the shape of the Little Bear on her nose. Fantastic body. And when she opened her mouth, an mean snake tongue came out.

Yes, he concluded, it was definitely her.

His mystery woman - the woman that failed as a seductress - was none other then the little Weaselette. Ginny Weasley.

He would recognize that breathtaking minx everywhere, he still thought bewildered. First back in Hogwarts and especially the last couple of weeks he had to hear from an awful lot of people how she slated his book. The success of his book was accidental at the same time of the success of her feminism-organisation, which caused them both to be in the spotlights. It was a situation that resulted in a lot of irritation and entertainment. Irritation for him, entertainment for the others.

In fact, she and her hellish Women have the Power-conference was the only reason he was here: to investigate for his next novel. What was a better way to discredit his critics then to observe their own environment?

His literal agent and best mate, Blaise Zabini, suggested that there would be a storehouse of information to be found at the famous first yearly Women have the Power-conference and he practically insisted that Draco would find a way to be there. With a deadline hanging above his head and no clue whatsoever for the theme of his next novel, he truly hoped that during his stay here he would get a creative impulse. He had to, or he would be in big trouble.

What on earth possessed him to sign a contract for two other books, he asked himself for the million time. Yet it seemed like Blaise would be right after all. The president of Women have the Power-movement was practically offered to him on a silver plate and he didn't even left his room yet.

Although he knew it was awful, he needed all his power to suppress a cheer of triumph.

The ice-cold she-devil couldn't get her clumsy boyfriend to jump in the sack with her. That was without doubt the juiciest bit of information he found.

Clearly she came to the same conclusion.

Within the fraction of a second the confusion disappeared in her warm brown eyes and meaningful grin appeared on her full lips. If she felt embarrassed, and there was no doubt about that, she didn't show it.

"Wipe that stupid smirk of your face," she said. She stood with her arms folded across her chest before him and looked around the bathroom filled with steam to avoid his eyes. "I know who you are, and obviously you recognize me too. My question is: what are you doing here?"

She was quick and sharp, Draco thought with unwilling admiration. She avoided all usual remarks and immediately started repairing the damage.

"Considering the fact that you walked into my bedroom," he slowly stated, "I would say I have the right to ask that question." Smiling he added: "But we already know the answer to the question do we, eh? I assume Potter was the last user of this bathroom."

She bit the inside of her cheek before answering. "Yes."

"And he left without saying goodbye?" He gave her a sympathized look. "That must hurt real bad."

She looked at him furiously. "Actually it's a relieve," she said sharp. "Could you please put on the towel?"

"Then I must have understood the meaning of your problem." Draco answered with fake surprise. He enjoyed this enormously. He obeyed her request and draped the towel around his waist loosely before stepping out of the shower. "I thought you were looking for a different kind of relieve."

She sorely smiled at him. "Very funny. But you haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged hos shoulders and avoided the question intentional. "It is a free country. I can do what I want."

When she intensely studied him, he suddenly got the sinister feeling that she could look straight into his brain and read his thoughts. He didn't like that one bit.

"I am fully aware of the fact that this is a free country and that you can do whatever you want to do," she pointed out. "But as we both know, that wasn't the question. I asked what you are doing here."

"I took a shower until you decided to waltz in and start wailing about you needing hot sex, but not getting any."

Her eyes popped open and she lost some of her incredible self-control. "Wailing? I was polite and calm."

Draco snorted. In reality she hadn't really wailed. She stayed surprisingly calm, especially for a woman who who wasn't having sexual relieve in who knows how long. That was very sad, he thought, looking at her fantastic body.

It was not deniable that Draco somehow made her lose some of her calm, something that was not new, remembering their bickering through all years of his school period. He wondered how far he could go before she completely lost her self-control. He noticed that he had a perverse strong need to find that out.

"Oh yes, you were definitely wailing and shrieking," he explained. "It was like fingernails against a chalkboard or the owlery in Hogwarts." With a frowning face he shook his head. "It could be the reason why your Golden Boy found it hard the find the enthusiasm to.. well.." He made a meaningful gesture towards the direction of the bedroom. "Well, you know. Most man don't take critic very well. You probably arranged another new complex for him. The poor bloke."

Her nostrils started to tremble. She took ragged breaths and she even seemed to grow even more. With her head tilted to one side she said: "I don't think I've met anyone so driven to change subjects and avoiding questions as you. You're pulling my hair on purpose. Apparently you find it amazing, but I don't appreciate it." She stayed silent for a bit and then added: "Besides you don't even need to tell me why you are here." She rolled her eyes. "That's easy enough to tell from just looking at you. I would say I just gave you a juicy bit of information for your next book. Or for your next interview, considering your low character."

"My character?" Draco asked sharply. "What do you really know about my character, Weasley?"

"Just by reading your book," she answered with a ghost of a smile. "It was really enlightening." There was a scary gleam in her eyes.

Draco was fully prepared to defend his character, but suddenly he thought of something else, what intrigued him even more. "You read my novel?" Of course she did, he told himself. How else could she bring down every word he written in it? He stiffled a groan.

She gave him one of her superior smiles, one he knew by heart ever since his second year. The smiles that had the peculiar disturbing effect on him that they could heat his blood and caused a warm glow in his stomache. "Naturally." she said. "Actually, I use it for a work shop on the conference. Maybe you could learn something from it."

Draco answered her grin. "Well, because I am not a woman, I can't come to your conference." Hopefully she would bite.

"But that wouldn't prevent you from secretly hanging around here and there, right?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I'm not breaking any laws by hanging around."

"You're right. It only makes you inferior."

He shrugged his shoulders indifferent."Whatever, if you say so."

"I say so, yes." She walked towards the door. "Although this was particular interesting, I think I'll be heading back to my room now."

"You don't have to leave on my account," Draco said. To be honest, he didn't like to see her leave. "I could even get dressed if that would make you feel better."

Suddenly her eyes began to with sparkle with something that looked like exitment, and her glance rested on the towel draped around his waist.

Draco felt a wave of satisfaction caused by the meaning of her look.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't go plotting with the enemy."

Draco chuckled. "I am the enemy then?"

"What else would you be?"

Their eyes met and he spoke in hushed tones: "You would be surprised. Maybe we could drink something this weekend. I would like to exchange thoughts with you." Among other things. Hell, she was arousing.

She smiled sincere. No mocking, no irritation, just humour. And the effect was sensational. It made her more then beautiful, more then sexy. It made her lovable.

"I thought you found both Weasleys and women to inferior and dumb too exchange thoughts with," she noticed with a small smile.

Draco took a deep breath and slowly let his glance drift on her whole body. Then he intentionally lingered his gaze on the curve of both her hips and breasts. And last he looked at her face and said: "I will not make that mistake now."

Draco noticed, satisfied, her cheeks turning pink and although he could have imagined it, it seemed like he saw a glimpse of interest in her eyes.

She seemed to consider an idea. "How about a butterbeer tomorrow morning?," She asked after taking a few seconds. "At ten in the pub downstairs? Maybe I have a proposal for you."

Draco nodded thoughtful, although he was intrigued at once. "I'll be there"

Without saying another word Ginny turned around and left.

Draco wondered what her proposal could be and what she was up to. It was not possible that it would his advantage, but that didn't mean he couldn't use it for his own ends. He still had a novel to write.

* * *

**What was that !? I just started writing and this came out.. Phew, do you like it? Please let me know ! I won't continue if no one likes to read it ;s**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: doh.. : not mine**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley, the breathtaking president of Women have the Powerhas a secret that could ruin her reputation: her lover does not want to sleep with her! So she decides to seduce him. But it is not her boyfriends bed in which she wakes up.. but that of Draco Malfoy, her enemy and writer of a rather anti-feminism book. If Draco by accident hears about Ginny's secret, he has a juicy story for his second book. And that could bring down Ginny's reputation. ****But the longer he is near her, the more he wants to give her what her last lover failed to give..**

**.Isabel.Ginny., stephanie, cookie, Ginny Malfoy and Dracoginnylover24 :Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it ! It makes me happy :) I hope you like this second chapter and Isabel, I described Ginny for you. I hope you think it's ok ;..**

**Note:.,Tell me if you like it, or hate it. If you hate it please tell me what and why. oh, I don't have a beta ;o and I noticed I made some mistakes in the last chapter/prologue , I apologize for that. I do check my writing after I'm done, but sometimes I just overlook them.. also I'm working on the smut, but it won't be in this or the next chapter but, believe me.., it is very hot and involves a sexy game of wizarding poker.. ! lol **

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

"No!" whispered Hermione with a shocked look in her eyes. She pointed at the communication-door with her thumb. "He's in there? At this very moment?"

Ginny nodded. Full of shame she told Hermione the short version of the events. The fact that faith decided to taunt her by making her feel attracted to the git, she decided to withhold.

Why did her refracting libido just had to react so strongly on him? It was disgusting.

Alright, she did secretly glanced at him from across the hallway once in a while back in school and maybe she also looked at his picture a little too much and, yes, the pages of his novel started to crumple, but she was sure that that all just was some sort of perverse fascination.

She was willing to admit that she felt somewhat attracted to him, but goddamn, he was breathtaking. And to prove her point, she just had to run in to him in real life.

Immediately his naked body appeared in her mind. Smooth skin, lean muscles.. She took a trembling breath. Her interest and curiosities with regards to Draco Malfoy where getting uncontrollable.

Although she wanted to blame her reaction to him on neglected hormones, she knew that wasn't true.

The sound of his voice reached her all the way in her belly. When he gave her a first real smile instead of his trademark smirk, a fire spread itself through her whole body. Her experiences from past and present couldn't be compared to this. In the best case it was uncomfortable, in the worst case it was humiliating. Remembering her monologue she blushed of embarrassment once again. I like sex. I am horny. I want sex. She grimaced. It took her a great deal of power not to break down, because she really wanted to scream and cry of humiliation. She would rather find Severus Snape and Hagrid taking a shower together then him.

Luckily for once the rational part of her brain sprung to action, and she realised that repairing the damage was more important then embarrassing herself. She could do that later. At this point she had to focus on a solution. That was the reason she flooed to Hermione and asked her to come to her room.

Ginny summoned some firewhiskey for both of them. She considered keeping this meeting somewhere outside, but decided not to. You never know who's listening, she thought with a dark look pointed at the communication-door.

"Yes, he's in there, and yes, I wanted to die" Ginny told her friend. "But instead of whining about my.. unfortunate mistake, we should think about the reason of his stay."

Hermione blinked. "Well, we know that, don't we? It's rather obvious. He's investigating for his new novel." She frowned, and Ginny saw a flicker of pity sparkle in her eyes. "So Harry just left? Without saying anything?"

Usually it didn't took Hermione too much trouble to understand the situation, Ginny thought somewhat impatient. She wasn't used to pity. She didn't like it. "Yes, that's exactly what he did," she confirmed. "They probably cleaned his room right after he left, and I think the lock on the communication room is broken. Not that it would matter anyway. I would just Alohamora'd it."

Hermione grimaced. "Bad luck."

"You can say that again.", Ginny agreed. "And the worst thing is Draco Malfoy now knows I couldn't lure my boyfriend to bed." What if he felt sorry for her too, Ginny suddenly thought. That would be too horrid for words. "But what does that say about me and Women have the Power? It doesn't seem like I have the 'Power' for anything, right?"

Hermione emptied her glass and put it away. "No, and I hate to say 'I told you so' but I told you so," she said laconic. "Really, there were so many things wrong about that relationship. No sex?" She grimly shook her head. "I know it's Harry but I don't really trust guys who don't want to have sex. It is.. unnatural."

Ginny agreed with her. Especially after having no man in her bed for over one year. But after the fiasco with Dean she wasn't ready for it yet. Then Harry showed up, and he seemed like the perfect solution for her problem. He was safe. And in all honesty - although it seemed somewhat arrogant - she never thought he would refuse if she decided to take thing to the next level. She just assumed that if she wanted to have sex, he would satisfy her desires.

She grimaced. It was obvious she overestimated the power of her attraction.

Shrugging she said: "Well, that doesn't really matter now, and to be honest I have different things going on in my mind."

"Yes, for example how to make sure he keeps his mouth shut. That's going to be difficult."

Ginny nibbled on her lower lip. "Actually I think I have a solution for that."

"Really? What is it?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I'm going to give him carte blanche on the conference. He can walk around all he wants and go to every workshop and take part of every conversation." On firm tone she added: "I will make him suck up every word." Hopefully the message will get trough that thick arrogant skull of his, she thought malicious.

Hermione snorted and shifted around on her chair. "It sounds like you're giving him weapons."

"Or that I am converting him," Ginny paraded. "That would be so much better, don't you think?"

"If it would work," answered Hermione sceptic. "But personally I think it's just wishful thinking." She stayed silent for a moment and then said with a crafty look: "I detect here more then just a simple motive. What's in it for you?"

Ginny rested her chin on her hands. "That the Harry-incident stays a secret." She shrugged her shoulders casually. "That is the most damaging information he possesses and I can't imagine that during the conference he would find something even worse."

That was true. All that she worked for, all that she put in Women have the Power, would be overshadowed by the news of her failed sex life. She would be a nonentity, and the territory she won with Women have the Power, would be gone. The message and the good her organisation created would be a lost case.

Hermione nodded thoughtful. "That's true," she admitted. "Though he needs to be watched real close. You know, just to make sure. Who's going to do that?"

She already thought about that and the idea caused her to shudder. But this was all her fault, so she should take the biggest responsibility. "I am, but I thought we could take terms." Grinning she moved on to the less disturbing part of her story. "I also thought we should let everybody know about our special guest of honor during my opening speech."

A smiled crossed Hermione's face and her eyes sparkled. "That is mean."

"That is clever," Ginny corrected. "They will eat him alive." And beat him up, so his brains would be limp enough to absorb something of their message, she thought. Two problems solved in one solution.

Hermione said grinning: "I like your plan."

Ginny chuckled. "I knew you would like that part." So did she. Draco would get what he deserved, and he would not like it one bit.

"So what's the plan?"

"I arranged to drink something with him tomorrow morning. I will take care of it then."

Hermione looked at her with raised eyebrows. "And what if he says 'no'?"

"He's here to investigate, remember? He won't say 'no'," she predicted with confidence. In that way all men were the same, she thought. If the situation would be reversed, she also would be in no state to refuse and it was that trait of both their characters - that wolfish, unapproachable arrogance - that she counted on.

* * *

Ah, there she was, Draco thought when he saw Ginny walk with confidence towards his table. He hid a triumphal smirk by taking a gulp of his butterbeer and ignored the purposeful lascivious feeling that waved over him.

Like predicted, she tried to come down to the pub of The Leaky Cauldron before him.

He grinned. Hell, he knew enough about intimidation tactics to know that the person that arrived last would be in disadvantage.

Looking at the way she and her friend - he assumed Granger, her friend back in Hogwarts and also member of the committee - were chatting until dawn and without doubt discussing his downfall, he felt that he already was in enough disadvantage himself. He had to wake up an hour earlier then he wanted to get up, but he succeeded in getting here first. The satisfaction of seeing her eyes nearly popping out of her head, made up for that lost hour of sleep.

Actually the sight she gave him when walking to his table, was satisfying enough.

Ginny Weasley moved with a self confidence and a certain air that was both fascinating and sexy. She held her shoulders back, her head straight and walked with a indispensable female sway. It was obvious that she didn't want to hide her assets with her clothes. Instead he got the impression that she used her well proportioned body to the maximum on purpose. That she enjoyed her sensual looks.

This day she wore a simple but elegant ivory white summer dress. It complemented her eyes and long wavy hair, fitted tight around her breasts and emphasized her tiny waist. Her shiny red hair parted on the side and was draped in long waves on her shoulders and small back. She only had a few freckles, and her skin had still had a healthy glow from the sun in the summer. Long lashes framed her strikingly warm eyes and shaped shadows on her high cheekbones. And her mouth.. Draco took a ragged breath.

Her mouth was something different. Full, luscious, ripe and soft. She wore a light see-through pink lipstick, and around her lips lay the ghost of a smile.

It was odd that he found that sexy, that he couldn't wait to hear her so called proposal and that he didn't even think about enjoying himself with the painful situation she was in last night.

He had wondered many times why such a lively woman as her started something with someone as dull as Potter, who believed in premarital sex and why she thought that was a good idea. Repeatedly he caught himself thinking that he should put an end to her suffering.

She said she was horny and that she wanted sex. Powerful words, he decided, especially from her mouth. They chased away all prejudices he had of her. She may looked like she had everything under control, but some serious problems were hid behind that calm appearance and that slow, care-free superior smile of hers.

Instead of focusing on all of Women have the Power, he decided to point his full attention to one of them. To her. The night before he apparated to Blaise, and told him about his lucky coincidence and his agent fully agreed with him. After all she was the president. The organisation started in her brain.

Without doubt he would learn more by listening to her then by hearing parts of conversations from members. Of course he would still sneak around secretly, but he was planning on spending most of his time with her. Selfish? Manipulating? Yes. But he didn't care. He hasn't been so aroused in a long time. Not since his days back in Hogwarts, and there was the same person to blame for that.

Luckily she gave him the munition to force her to an agreement. Whether she could calmly accept that he would follow her all day long or he would reveal her secret. He wasn't actually planning on doing that. He truly was not the monster she clearly thought he was. And if he learned something after his novel was published, it was that some things were just to personal to share with the audience. He grimaced. He had secrets too.

He stood up when she arrived at the table and pulled out her chair.

She pointedly looked at the chair and then at him, with a flabbergasted look in her face.

"Did you just pull out my chair?" she asked with big eyes. "But I thought that that, just like opening doors, was one of those ancient things that we lazy woman considered self-evident?"

"I never said that women were lazy," Draco sneering pointed out.

She smiled. "No, I think you said that the social culture was ruined after women started to were trousers."

Actually that was his grandfather's opinion. Although Draco didn't fully agree with him, he did put his granddad's vision in his novel. And that caused quite the commotion among the witches. But that had a positive effect on the sales. His company, Malfoy Advertising, wasn't successful for nothing over the last five years. Draco knew how to sell things, including himself.

The idea of the novel started as a joke. It was one of those brilliant ideas during his weekly night out on Saturday with the boys. The combination of firewiskey, some smokes and sometimes a good wizarding poker game made practically every bloke an authority when it came to witches.

He started the novel with the purpose to amuse himself, and then he made the mistake of showing it to his friends. Blaise proposed to be his agent and that he would search for a publisher. And before he knew it, he signed a contract for two more books. His book made the bestsellers list of the Daily Prophet, and now he was looking for new material.

To be honest the whole thing started to live his own life, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. In fact there was only one way to get hold of it again: writing his second novel, keep to the contract and finish it once and for all. His publisher urged on Blaise and Blaise urged on him. It was a vicious circle and a constant pressure that made him lose time. He couldn't wait to live his own normal life again and work in his advertising company full time.

In the small group of friends he had Draco enjoyed the doubtful honor of being the best in 'handeling' the fairer sex.

He never had a relationship that lasted longer then a month. He never thought himself in love either. If he would not be a witness of the love between his grandparents himself, he would probably be convinced that love didn't exist at all.

Real love was rare. He never was in a relationship where the woman pointed the directions. In other words: he wore the pants.

He barely had to glance at his parents to feel the destroyed non-existing love there. Good job, mum. Good job, dad. I hope you enjoyed sucking the Dark Lord's cock. Hell, who knew how his mother was doing? He hadn't seen her in years.

Luckily his grandparents taught him what true love and respect meant. He knew they were the exception of the rule and he was absolutely not planning on letting anyone get close to him. Far too risky.

Besides he never even met anyone that tempted him, so it wasn't very hard on him to keep his status of single man. And if he would lose his heart, a marriage would be out of the question.

The Quibbler called him 'the last real single'. A lot of things were said about him in the whirlpool of his success and most of it was more fiction then fact. But that remark in the Quibbler was true.

Luckily married mates hungrily waited for his downfall. They expected some sort of mystery woman to appear out of thin air and tame him. And then would kidnap him before marrying him at once. Draco smirked grimly. They would have to wait a long time.

No woman, not even this one, he thought, looking at Ginny, would bring him down.

He slided the forwards until the back hit her knees so she was forced to sit down. She furiously looked at him over her shoulder.

Draco grinned. "Sorry," he said. Then he got to the point at once. "What are the terms of condition in your proposal you talked about yesterday?" Without doubt it would be fun to bicker about her proposal, but he wanted to bring his own proposal to the table as soon as possible. Then he could bicker with her all he wanted.

She put down her bag and gestured to Tom to fetch her a drink. When she looked at him, she seemed calm and collected. "I assumed you wanted to exchange thoughts with me?"

"There's time for everything, no need to hurry," Draco answered with a smug face.

Three seconds past, while she took him in. Then she asked: "Are you that curious?"

Clever girl, Draco thought, impressed against his will. A true opponent. She knew he was up to something. "Can't you tell?"

She smiled sour. "I dare to say I am a lot more intuitive then the sort of people you like to mix with but -"

"To make things clear," Draco interrupted her, "Is that comment directed to all the people I 'mix' with of just the female part?"

"You're free to interpreted things as you like."

He bowed his head. "Noted."

That was his most important motive, he thought. But after last night he had other reasons too. He nodded agreeing.

"There are certain things in my private life.. that I would like to keep private."

Draco suppressed a smile. "You mean that you don't want me to tell everyone that Potter didn't want to sleep with you? And that you made sure to fulfill his needs, while he didn't return the favor once? That you like sex, you're horny and you want to have sex?" In reality Draco thought Potter was completely insane, but he had the perverse desire to get her rag out and upset her.

She squinted her eyes for a moment, and he saw her nostrils extend while she took a deep breath. "That about covers it, yes."

"Yes, I understand that it could be quit humiliating. Especially for you, considering the fact that you collected a whole nation of women that you taught how to get control of your life, especially their men."

"I never said that I controlled any man," Ginny corrected him. "I only wanted witches to to get the respect they deserve from the men in their lives, whether it is a colleague, son, father, fiance, husband, boss or boyfriend." A weak smile appeared on her face that didn't reached her eyes. "That is different."

How much of that applied to her, Draco wondered immediately. There was a icy tone in her sweet voice, that suggested that she was hurt in at least one of those relationships.

Now that he thought about it, she in fact always was very avoiding as to the reason why that caused her to start the organisation Women have the Power. She always answered that she felt the need to start something, before hastily changing the subject to the location where she got the idea: while drinking a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks with the other finders.

There had to be more behind it, he decided. Something pushed her to it, and he noticed that he suddenly felt the need to find out what that 'something' was. He had to know. For the investigation, he made himself believe to justify his curiosity.

"I have been thinking," she abruptly said. "In exchange for keeping my private life private you may attend the conference in all freedom and investigate all you want. Just to make things clear: that means that I personally will not be used in your next novel. And that goes for every other participant of the meeting. Do we have an agreement?"

Draco nodded. It seemed like a fair deal to him.

She bowed her head smiling and took some brochures out of her bag. "Good. I brought a schedule, some coupons for free meals served here in The Leaky Cauldron or in Hogsmeade and an official Women have the Power-badge that you must wear to get access to the conference." She pushed a red coloured, feminine badge his way on the table.

Draco took the badge and snickered. "You expect me to wear that?"

"I insist."

With raised eyebrows he looked at her. "Are you even in the position to insist anything?"

"I believe so" she answered blankly.

He roared loud. "And what makes you think that?"

Slowly she lifted her shoulders. "Intuition."

Draco stared at her fascinated and tried to read her mind. He knew she was bluffing and yet.. "Do you play poker by any change?"

One of those rare honest smiles broke through on her face and brought a sparkle in her eyes. "Once in a while with the girls," she confessed.

"Are you any good?"

She nodded. "I manage."

He believed her at once, he thought, once more impressed against his will. She probably was one of the most interesting, most intriguing woman he ever met. There was something special about her; he couldn't really say what. Although their differences about certain things in life and their last name, he felt attracted to her. More then he ever felt attracted to any other woman if he was completely honest.

He could think of thousand different ways to make good use of her sensual mouth. The fact that she probably wasn't slow in her sexual wishes, made her very attractive. He instinctively knew she would be a good lover and that she would want the dominant role. How many guys allowed her to do that, he wondered. Bloody Hell, except for that idiot Potter, there would not be many with complaints.

"Do you play too?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered while picturing her in a dominating position. Good lord, he had to get under control again. This was Ginny Weasley, one of his sworn enemies in Hogwarts and not to forget the woman that brought down his novel at every opportunity that she got and was the inspiration for his next novel. It wasn't exactly smart to feel attracted to her. In fact it was just plain stupid.

He realised however that it already was too late and he was man enough to admit that. But he could handle her. He already looked forward to prove that!

"Are you a practised player?" she asked.

Draco smirked. "I manage." his eyes met hers, and in hushed tones he said: "We should play together sometime, Weaselette."

There appeared a challenging gleam in her eyes. And something of interest. Ignoring his last remark she said: "I'm in for it if you're in for it."

"The stakes?"

"We could think about that for a while." She stayed silent for a bit. "But what do you say? Can I buy your silence with unlimited freedom at my conference?"

Draco extended his hand. "Yes."

As soon as her fingers brushed against his, Draco knew he made a mistake. Her hand was small and soft and a cavemen-like feeling rushed over him. He felt the need to both defend her, as protect her, to cherish and to control. The effect shocked him and caused the blood to pump through his veins even faster. His mouth was dry. Instinctively he searched for her eyes.

There was a peculiar look in her gaze that, he suspected, mirrored his own and after a few shocking seconds, she pulled back her hand. Immediately he missed the warmth and the tingly feeling that the touch caused. He never experienced something so absurd before.

"Do I have your word?" she asked. Her voice didn't sound as strong as before.

Draco blinked. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, and I assure you I always keep my promises."

She gave him a puzzling smile. "I heard about that."

Did she study him, he wondered. He studied everything about her he could find. He even read the cursed magazine till he felt sick. But it never occurred to him that she would be just as interested in him.

Ginny raised and grabbed her bag from the floor. "The conference starts at noon with a lunch. The workshops start right after that." She made a gesture in the direction of the envelope on the table. "I'm happy we could come to a compromise." She nodded her head once and turned to walk away.

"What would you do if I refused your offer?" he asked.

She gave him a sexy smile over her shoulder. "It never occurred to me that you would. I trusted your arrogance.. and I was right."

After those last words she casually walked away.

He got what he wanted. Free access to her and her conference. Still he somehow had the feeling that something was off and that it had to do with the fact she was the one with the proposal. He clearly got the impression she was too sneaky and clever for him.

Although he didn't really know in what way he fell in her trap, he was determined to find out.

**I am taking a little break after writing this chapter, lol. It was difficult to write ;p I don't really know what to think of it. Do you still like it?** **Please let me know, because I am having second thoughts, although I already have written the M-rated stuff and have a plot.**

**x**


	4. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Disclaimer: doh.. : not mine**

**Summary: Ginny Weasley, the breathtaking president of Women have the Powerhas a secret that could ruin her reputation: her lover does not want to sleep with her! So she decides to seduce him. But it is not her boyfriends bed in which she wakes up.. but that of Draco Malfoy, her enemy and writer of a rather anti-feminism book. If Draco by accident hears about Ginny's secret, he has a juicy story for his second book. And that could bring down Ginny's reputation. ****But the longer he is near her, the more he wants to give her what her last lover failed to give..**

**Wow! So many reviews and complements!! You're making me blush! I was so happy with it, because I had a really, REALLY shitty day. First, some psycho decided to steal my bag, which also contained my passport because I had to pick up my visa for India. Then, I fell down the stairs, lost consciousness and broke my left arm. And last but not least, my evil .but not really. twin sister decided to steal my favorite pair of shoes :( It all really happened.., it was not a nightmare .sobs. Thank god for readers and reviewers! I'm totally in the mood for some writing now. With one hand. Ouch.. **

**BIG HUG AND SELF-MADE CUPCAKES TO: _Gin kiOhikari_ thanks! ;p, _tiku426_ I will continue! hope you like this chapter, _I like harrydraco and honey.._lol cute name ;),_ cookie_ eats cookie, _ginny malfoy_lol I am not french, although I lived there, my parents move around a lot for work.. We have to move every two/three years.. it sucks :( I like seeing a lot of the world and meeting new people but I never have a real home, you know ;P****, _Ginny malfoy_ you are too sweet !, _.Isabel.Ginny_.blushes I am so glad you liked Ginny in chapter 2 :), _notBob_Wow, that is such a big compliment ! I am very sorry for my mistakes but my first language is not English, and neither is my second ;P erh my third is though!, _DracoGinnyLover24_you're the best, reviewing from the prologue 'till chapter 2, gah thank you, _Just Call Me Stevie_thank you so much! lol my sister's name is stevie too ! I love that name :), _Mel_ I hope you still like the banter this time ! thanks for reading and reviewing, _harrypotterchick4ever_ thanks! that's sweet, _Last The Night_I am so happy you changed your opinion ! I hope you this chapter will pleasantly surprise you again :), _yoyo_ thanks! and _stephanie_lol, thanks ! **

**Note:.,I know that Madam Puddifoot's is a small teashop, but work with me alright ;P they could have said some sort of spell to extend it or something, right? Right! **

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

"And?" Hermione asked.

Ginny gave her friend a kind smile.

"He's here, isn't he?"

She knew all to well that he was here, at Madam Puddifoot's. She hated the damned place, but according to the Quibbler it was the number one place to be for the modern witch of today. She already knew he was here before the excited witches around her noticed his presence. When she made her way through the crowd towards the front of Madam Puddifoot'sto add to the rest of the committee, she felt his gaze like a hot summer breeze on her skin. She turned around and caught him in the act.

Instead of feeling awkward, the git had the nerve to smile and wink.

She felt both annoyed and exciting, because of his grit. Impressed even, because she would do the same if she was in his position. He tried to make her nervous on purpose, and to her horror she observed he succeeded.

* * *

When she entered the pub of The Leaky Cauldron this morning and saw him waiting for her - although she came 30 minutes early just to prevent that from happening - she knew she was in trouble. She underestimated him, but that would not happen again.

Not only he was intelligent and quick to understand.. he was also cunning.

Oddly enough she found that sexy. During the years she knew him, she found out why. It could be that a woman would not agree with Draco Malfoy's ideas and views, but you never had to wonder what they were. You got what you saw. He was merciless honest.

As far as she could see he only had one secret: he looked at women with a suspicious mind. Why did he had such ancient, not very flattering ideas about women? Why did he decided to be 'the last real single'? And what event or several events lead him to that decision?

Stupid girl, Ginny thought, of course she already knew the reason. It was logical he lost his faith and believe, that he despised marriage and raising a family. One would just have to look at 'Mr and Mrs Malfoy'. And although she knew it was very foolish, she wanted to convert him. Not because she cherished the idea that she was the only woman that could change his 'single forever'-status, or that kind of rubbish. She already watched too many women that were doomed to fail walk away. No, she wanted to convert him, because he was wrong. His opinion about women was unbearable.

Besides she would really achieve something if she could change his point of view. He was a true opponent, but would even be a stronger ally. She already had a plan to make that happen and she decided to put it in motion in a few minutes.

Her gaze unwillingly drifted of to the place he was sitting. Somehow he succeeded to conquer a table in the front. And looking at the attention all the women at his table gave him, he had already used his charm. She felt charitable enough to give him this moment of glory. It would be stopped to an end soon enough.

She realized that he would still be attractive no matter what the circumstances were. Talk about unfair. If there would be any justice, he would have huge ferret teeth and repulsive hair grow on his entire body as an addition to his beastly character. He would not be tall, blond and handsome. Furthermore he would not have such a sexy mouth or eyes that you could drown in. Also he would not have such muscled shoulders and an arse that just begged to be touched. He wouldn't be pouring sex appeal from every pore in his body and have a sharp mind and a good sense of humour.

This day he wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. An elegant expensive looking watch decorated his wrist and his hair was perfect. A few loose strands. Damn sexy. She heaved a sigh and tried to ignore the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. She would like to imagine that he at least took half an hour struggling with beauty spells to create this hairdo, but she knew better then that.

He wouldn't want to invest time in it. He looked reasonable enough to know that a good hairdo wasn't the reason of his attraction.

* * *

Cho leaned forward to make herself understandable. "Don't you think it is amazing that so many people showed up?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

It was amazing indeed, Ginny thought. Madam Puddifoot's looked like it was about to burst. When the news came that there would be a conference, all tickets were sold at once. Witches from all positions and ranks gathered together here. And they all had the same goal in mind: to help each other. It was bewildering and heart warming.

She felt extremely proud. She helped putting this together. It gave her a proud and at the same time humble feeling.

Dean and the experiences at WizardTalk were horrible, but she had the feeling that destiny played a very important role in the position she was in now. If Dean hadn't been such a sneaky and ungrateful villain, this would not have happened. Then Women have the Powerwould never exist at all. And the magazine which had a redaction consist of females alone, would not have seen the light.

She satisfied noticed that the sales of WizardTalk after a few weeks she left dropped with 30 precent. She tasted the pleasure of seeing her own magazine take a high flight, while Dean's fell down.

After two months of extremely horrible and bad issues, Dean owled her and begged her to come back. Ginny had never cursed a lot in the presence of Dean, since that never really was necessary. Then, however, she roared out loud before letting out a stream of curses that caused Dean to fall into shocked silence. She smiled at the memory.

The last thing she heard, was that it was getting worse by the minute with WizardTalk. As highlight of all irony the editor Susan Bones who started the whole thing, dumped both Dean and the magazine recently and started her own branch for Women have the Power.

Hermione looked at her muggle watch. "Don't you think we should start? In twenty minutes the first part begins."

"I'm waiting for Luna. She can arrive any minute now."

Hermione nodded.

This was too important to start without Luna and she had delivered way too good work to not be paid for her efforts. The last couple of days she worked her bum off working with the people from Diagonally and Hogsmeade to make sure that the catering was perfect. Without house-elves, because she knew Hermione would not appreciate that, it was a lot more difficult. Although she without doubt was in her element and enjoyed working with Women have the Power, she however had to endure a lot from her boss. Neville was still a grumpy exacting man.

"There she is." Hermione said.

Ginny had already noticed the dirty-blond.

Luna looked offended, but happy. "You didn't have to wait for me," she softly said while she took a seat.

"I couldn't start without you."

A grateful smiled graced Luna's face and she sighed. "I appreciate that." She looked around the full teashop and said pleased: "This is fantastic."

Again Ginny felt her heart swell of pride and happiness. Who would have thought one year ago that this all was possible? That their group of four would extend in less then six months into more then four thousand members, a number that doubled itself within a year? It was unbelievable.

She pushed her plate away and stood up. "It is time," she said to the others and walked towards the small platform. When she arrived there, the buzzing stopped and heads whipped around to look at her. It was to say the least, intimidating, but the fact that they all were here for the same purpose helped her overcome her fear. Ginny pointed her wand to her mouth. _"Sonorus."_

"Good afternoon," she said. "I am Ginny Wea-"

The loud round of applause that exploded, cut of the rest of her introduction. To her surprise she saw everybody stand up. The audience cheered, whistled and screamed, and it was very hard for her not to let her tears run free. A lump formed in her throat and she glanced at her friends who clapped their hands harder then anyone and looked at her with happy faces.

"Welcome to the first yearly Women have the Power conference," Ginny shouted laughing over all the tumult. Finally the noise faded down and everybody sat down again. "When the idea of Women have the Power came to me, or actually came to us," she said with a big gesture in the direction of her friends, "not in our wildest dreams we imagined that it would result in this. That we would standing strong with eight thousand witches and that our numbers would still grow. That there would be 184 branches and that the numbers would still grow. It is unbelievable."

Again a round of applause broke out, so she was forced to stop.

"That makes clear that we have have the needs" she continued after a while. "and that each and everyone of you has something to offer. This is an organisation for women and by women. We keep the priorities of our own sex in mind, and with that end we shall try to make better choices and take better decisions with help of this weekend. Our committee and our conference coördinater, Hermione Granger, worked hard to make a program that covers everything from do-it-yourself projects 'till your own sexual health."

Ginny smiled when laughter arose. "Volunteers from all over the country came to talk about different subjects, so make sure that all these women know that their hard work is appreciated." She made a motions to the table at which her friends where seated. "Starting with our conference coordinator Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione, could you please stand up?" Ginny requested her friend, who rolled her eyes and stood up unwillingly. "The next is the designer of our magazine Cho Chang."

Cho stood up without having to be asked to do so and gave the room a beaming smile.

"And last Luna Lovegood, our chef-cook. When you enjoy one of your meals, you owe it to her. She has, just like the other members of the committee, worked extremly hard to get this conference going. To organize such an event as this takes a lot of patience and time. If you are happy at the end of this conference, please let us know. If you are not, let us know too."

Ginny's heart started beating louder and louder when she reached the last part of her welcoming speech. Her gaze drifted to Draco Malfoy and rested long enough on him to see that there appeared a little bit of fear on his face. "Just one more thing, and then we can start our program. You have probably noticed that we have a man amongst us." She smiled when an agreeing muttering arose from the witches and all heads turned in the direction of Draco's table. "The fact that this is a Woman have the Power-conference and that this is a women's group, probably makes some of you wonder what he is doing here. Normally we don't allow men, but this is not a normal guest. He is very special, so we had to change some rules."

Ginny stayed silent for a few seconds and gave Draco a smirk.

"The name of our guest is Draco Malfoy and he is the author of _What witches really want, reading between the sighs_. He is here to investigate for his new novel. I don't know how he's going to call that one, but we thought it would be a good idea for all of us if he would be correct this time." A wave of laughter rose through the crowd.

Ginny took a deep breath and prepared for the final stroke. "That's why I am giving you an assignment. Ladies: raise him. If you read anything in his book, which repulses you, let him know. Ignorance is not an excuse and with all this female knowledge it is impossible for him to make the same mistake twice." Smiling she added: "That was it. Let's begin."

Ginny pointed her wand at her mouth once more and muttered the counter curse. "_Quietus_." She calmly walked back to her table. A look out of the corner of her eyes confirmed her that the women did exactly as she predicted: Draco was surrounded by an irritated crowd of women who all were determent to show what women really want. It took her all her willpower not to burst out laughing.

Hermione gave her a playful shove. "Good job!" she said teasing. "He will feel miserable."

Ginny nodded and chewed on her lower lip to hid a smile. "Good," she muttered. "I love it when a plan succeeds."

* * *

She was evil, Draco thought. She was without doubt the most sneaky women he ever had the pleasure to meet.

Surprisingly he had always found this extremely sexy of her. A strange mistake in one of his character traits was probably to blame for that. A warm feeling spread through his lower belly and pumped the blood through his veins. At the same time he was also boiling with rage.

He saw her leave the platform and walk to her group of friends. He knew she would want make a victory dance, but she settled with just a triumphant grin.

After their meeting this morning he knew he fell in some sort of trap. When she gave him exactly what he wanted, he knew it would be too good to be true. But it didn't crossed his mind once that she wanted to give him to her girls.

Raise him, oh yes. She would pay for that. He just didn't know when and how. Grimly grinning he pointed a sharp look at her back. He would get her. He kept on smiling and listening while the women expressed their indignation.

"Why do you hate women? I'll bet that if you had a wife, you would get her pregnant and let her walk around barefooted."

"Opening a door is a courteousness the men of your generation don't understand. We're not lazy, you are lazy."

"That you have more muscles, doesn't mean you have more brains. I would say we are the smarter sex, because we make the men serve us as as we like."

And so it continued, until Draco feared he would start screaming. With immense power he succeeded in staying calm. "Ladies, ladies," he said soothing. "It would be my pleasure to answer all your questions and listen to your suggestions, but at this moment I would like to go to a certain part of the program." He smiled friendly. "I came here to learn, right?" He almost choked in those words, but they had the desired effect.

A couple stubborn girls stayed around while looked at a program on a plate, but after a few minutes they left too. He sighed in relieve.

He knew his novel caused some commotion and especially among the female readers, but he truly never thought he made half the wizarding world his enemy. Don't they realized most of his novel was meant as a joke? That he searched for every old clichées and prejustices he could find and copied them in his own humouristic style and exaggerated them?

Looking at the past half hour, probably not, he concluded.

He knew the novel would appeal to men.And also that it was not very flattering to women. But for years they written books about haunting men, training husbands, dating blokes who didn't want to settle down and more.

He came to the conclusion that it was time for a man to raise his voice. To show the voice of the little man. And these women whines about double morals? What is next, I wonder.

The book was meant to give wizards back their balls, to make them laugh and to entertain them for a couple hours. That was all. He didn't try to change the world. he was not the next Dark Lord, ready to repeal women's right.

He still had a book to write, luckily, and he wasn't planning on breaking the contract or hold back because a group of witches didn't like his exaggerated views. The same group of females that pushed him into the corner, surrounded her, probably to let her know they accepted her assignment and were ready to raise him.

Draco barely stopped himself from gritting his teeth.

He waited until they left and walked over to Ginny.

"Well done," he said sneering. "I did not saw that coming."

She laughed pleased. "I know. The look on your face was priceless." She sighed for a moment. "I wish Colin Creevey was here."

It was exactly that sort of behavior that let him to writing the damned book. She enjoyed herself with the thought she outsmarted him. He could just not tolerate that. He could also not tolerate that she thought that she outsmarted him.

During a blinded moment the picture of his father cursing his mother crossed his mind and he got a bitter taste in his mouth.

Goddamn, he was in charge. He was the boss. He was the master of his own domain, the captain of his own ship.

Shortly said: he was the boss in his own world, and for some reason she entered his world, which meant that he was also the boss of her. She just didn't know that yet. But that would not be for a long time.

He knew the perfect way to subject her: he would sleep with her. After she entered his room the night before, he couldn't think of anything else. She declared she was horny and that she wanted sex. He would fulfill her wishes. In any way possible.

He was fascinated by her and felt more attracted to her then any other woman he had ever met. He never used this procedure on any other woman before. He never felt such intense, almost obsessive desire to get in bed with her. Or to convert her to his way of thinking.

Instinctively Draco knew the only way to be on the same level as her: he had to have her flat on her back. The idea alone aroused him unlimited. Red hair, white pilow, creamy skin, sensual mouth. He wanted to make her frantic. He wanted to make her melt under a overwhelming orgasm.

Shortly said: he wanted her.

He could pretend to have other motives and then seduce her, but somehow she would appreciate the direct way. Besides he already had enough experience to know when the other sex felt attracted to him. Although she may not like it, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And seeing that according to her own sayings she was horny, it would be a treat to release that sexual tension. It would be explosive.

"I think dinner and a couple of wizarding poker games would be appropiate tonight," he slowly said.

She knew in what way he meant that at once and took him in with a wary gaze. "I'm sorry. I have plans."

He smiled willingly. "And know you have even more. What time suits you?"

"Never."

"I won't take 'never' for an answer." He pretended to think about it. "8 o'clock sounds better."

"Tonight is not possible. Another night does not either, by the way. I have commitments as president."

"You will have to eat sometime."

"Yes," she answered sharp, "with the other members."

Her friends, concluded Draco. Ah well. They would understand. When he told her that, he had the pleasure to see her blush, without doubt from anger.

"After all," he reminded her. "I am your guest of honor."

She took a deep breath. "No dinner. No poker. I don't have time."

"You could spare some free time."

"No," she answered tightly. "I can't."

Draco looked at her with a musing face. "You know, I wonder if you are really as tough as you look. I think you're just scared."

He had her, he understood, when he saw a challeging gleam in her chestnut colored eyes.

"Fine," she said. "I will play poker with you. But - "

"Ginny!" her friend, Granger called out to her. "They are waiting."

Ginny was business like at once. She turned around a threw him a look. "We will discuss this later." Then she walked to the exit.

"Indeed," Draco called after her. "8 o'clock tonight, remember?"

She heaved an exgagerated deep sigh and strolled out of the teashop. "I will try to forget it."

"Oy, that is not the proper way to speak to your special guest," he shouted after her just to pull her hair. That seemed like his favorite thing to pass time, lately.

"You can go and fuck yourself."

He grinned. You're already in my power, he thought. An unstoppable thought. There was more behind that face of hers. He couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**Ouch, that really hurt to write, stupid me, I'm such a klutz ;P but I was inspired ! So, what do you think ;) ! **


End file.
